one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leone vs Yang
Leone vs Yang is ZackAttackX's forty-second One Minute Melee Description Akame ga Kill! vs RWBY! In worlds with magic and mysterious weapons, these two prefer to stick to the good ol' method of punching! But which one will win a One Minute Melee? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: A bar in the Capital - Akame ga Kill!. "Strawberry Sunrise with no ice, if you please." Yang said to the bartender, who began pouring her drink. The huntress then took a seat next to a robed figure. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the mysterious person asked her. Yang turned her head towards her. "Aren't you a little shady to be out in the open?" she snapped back. The robed figure pulled down her hood, revealing herself to be Leone of Night Raid. "Come to think of it, you look kinda familiar. Weren't you in that tournament a while back?" she asked. Yang took a second to respond. "Uh... yeah? So?" she replied. Leone them smiled. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You were that stroppy, angry girl who broke a guy's leg even though you won the match!" Probably the worst word choice ever. "That's NOT what happened!" Yang roared, smashing her fist into the bar, firing a round from her Ember Celica. Leone stood up and got in Yang's face. "Don't you dare get pissy with me, you little bitch." she snapped, grabbing Yang by the neck. "You won't like how you'll end up." The huntress immediately punched Leone across the side of the face with her right arm, sending the assassin tumbling into a table, sending booze and people scattering. Leone didn't stay down for long and rushed back into the fray with killer intent. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Leone immediately scratched and clawed at Yang's stomach and chest, chipping away at her aura. The young huntress held her ground however and waited for an opening. It wasn't long until one arrived - she grabbed Leone's arm and punched the assassin across the face, blowing her back. Leone recovered as Yang began to fire round after round of shotgun blasts to keep Leone pegged down. Leone raised her arms to block the incoming fire before grabbing the table behind her and launching it at her foe. Yang noticed this and focused her attention towards the table. She shot several rounds at it, destroying it midflight, but Leone used the diversion to close the distance again, delivering a sweeping kick to Yang's legs, tripping her. She then began punching Yang multiple times before punting her through the wall of the bar. Yang smashed into some nearby barrels, but stood back up, slightly wobbly. Leone leaped for her, but Yang struck first with a stiff uppercut with her metallic arm, knocking the assassin into the air, then unloaded with multiple rounds from her Ember Celicas, which Leone did not have an answer for. The blasts hit their mark and Leone began to plummet to the ground. Yang let her descend, but as she did, she activated her Teigu, then spun midair and landed on all fours. Yang's frustration was beginning to show, her eyes turning a bright red. She screamed as she fired round after round of shotgun blasts at Leone, who realised the increase in power. The assassin put her animal traits to work, jumping and flipping away from the attacks long enough to close the gap once more, then continued her offense with a punch to Yang's face to temporarily daze her and leaving her open to a malicious onslaught of scratches and claws before slugging her in the gut with a powerful punch, finishing off her aura reserves. Yang tumbled to the ground and slowly tried to pick herself up. Leone wasn't for having it though and immediately pounced on her foe, raining down punch after punch to Yang's face, mercilessly reducing her face to nothing but a bloodied mess, a mangle of blood and bone. For good measure, she raised her arms into the air one last time and brought them down in the form of an axehandle, splitting whatever was left of Yang's skull. K.O! Leone stood back up, her hands pouring with Yang's blood. She glanced down at her deceased adversary. "That's one less horror in the world." she said to herself, dusting her hands off and fleeing. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LEONE!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees